Weird and Creepy Pokemon Pokedex Entry
by GhostTypePokemonTrainer455
Summary: These are the weirdest and creepiest Pokemon Pokedex entry.
1. Chapter 1 : Drowzee to Yamask

**These are the weirdest and scariest Pokemon Pokedex entry.**

* * *

1. Drowzee ( Silver ) - It remembers every dream it eats. It rarely eats the dreams of adults because **children's are much more tastier.**

2. Gastly / Raichu ( FireRed )  
Gastly - A being that exists as a thin gas. **It can topple an Indian elephant by enveloping the prey in two second.**

Raichu - Its electric charges can reach even 100,000 volts. Careless contact **can even an Indian elephant to faint.**

3. Kadabra ( FireRed ) - It happened one morning - **a boy with extrasensory powers awoke in bed transformed into a Kadabra.**

4. Duskull ( Ruby ) - Duskull can pass through any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once this Pokémon chooses a target, ** it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn.**

HeartGold and SoulSilver - If it finds bad children who won't listen to their parents, ** it will spirit them away-or so it's said.**

Platinum - **It loves the crying of children. It startles bad kids by passing through walls and making them cry.**

5. Drifloon ( Pearl ) - **It tugs on the hands of children to steal them away. **However, it gets pulled around instead.

HeartGold and SoulSilver - It is whispered that **any child who mistakes Drifloon for a balloon and holds on to it could wind up missing.**

6. Banette ( Ruby ) - Banette generates energy for laying **strong curses by sticking pins into its own Pokémon was originally a pitiful plush doll that was thrown away.**

Emerald - **An abandoned plush doll became this Pokémon. They are said to live in garbage dumps and wander about in search of the children that threw them away.**

7. Spoink ( Ruby ) - Spoink bounces around on its tail. The shock of its bouncing makes its heart pump. As a result, this Pokémon cannot afford to stop bouncing - **if it stops, its heart will stop.**

8. Darumaka ( White ) - **Darumaka's droppings are hot, so people used to put them in their clothes to keep themselves warm.**

9. Cubone ( Emerald ) ( It's not creepy and weird , but it's really sad ) - **It pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing a likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries. The stains on the skull it wears are from its tears. It wears its mother's skull, never revealing its true face.**

10. Yamask ( Black ) - Each of them carries a mask **that used to be its face when it was human. Sometimes they look at it and cry.**

* * *

_**Well , that's all for now. Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Gorebyss to Dusknoir

**This is the second chapter of Weirdest and Creepiest Pokemon Pokedex Entries.**

* * *

1. Gorebyss ( Platinum ) - Although Gorebyss is the very picture of elegance and beauty while swimming, it is also cruel. When it spots prey,** this Pokémon inserts its thin mouth into the prey's body and drains the prey of its body fluids.**

2. Shedinja ( Ruby ) - Shedinja's hard body doesn't move - not even a twitch. In fact, its body appears to be merely a hollow shell. It is believed that **this Pokémon will steal the spirit of anyone peering into its hollow body from its back.**

3. Cacturne ( Sapphire ) - If a traveler is going through a desert in the thick of night, **Cacturne will follow in a ragtag group. The Pokémon are biding their time, waiting for the traveler to tire and become incapable of moving.**

4. Larvitar ( Black and White ) - A Pokémon that eats soil. **Once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow.**

5. Hypno ( FireRed ) - It carries a pendulum-like device. **There once was an incident in which it took away a child it hypnotized.**

6. Heatmor ( White ) - Using their very hot, flame-covered tongues, **they burn through Durant's steel bodies and consume their insides.**

7. Glalie ( Sapphire ) - Glalie has the ability to freely control ice. For example, it can instantly freeze its foe solid. After immobilizing its foe in ice, **this Pokémon enjoys eating it in leisurely fashion.**

8. Cofagrigus ( Black ) - It has been said that **they swallow those who get too close and turn them into mummies.** They like to eat gold nuggets.

9. Litwick ( White ) - While shining a light and pretending to be a guide, **it leeches off the life force of any who follow it.**

Lampent ( White ) - **It arrives near the moment of death and steals spirit from the body.**

Chandelure ( White ) - **Being consumed in Chandelure's flame burns up the spirit, leaving the body behind.**

10. Dusknoir ( Diamond and Pearl ) - The antenna on its head captures radio waves **from the world of spirit ( probably "Hell" ) that command it to take people there.**

* * *

_**And done! Whew! I've been writing these for 20 minutes. So , please review.**_


End file.
